Where I'm From
by supergirl02
Summary: It’s not about where you go, it’s about where you’re from; song Fic


**WHERE I'M FROM**

_**SUMMARY: It's not about where you go, it's about where you're from; song Fic**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS or the song "Where I'm From"**_

_**A/N: Again, I know song Fics aren't high on the 'I want to read' list but I had this one in my head so…it's not exactly what I wanted but I think it works!**_

_**A/N2: Parts that are underlined are parts of the chorus. I couldn't use the whole chorus so I only used one line. If you haven't heard the song, I strongly recommend you listen to it! It's amazing! **_

_**SONG: Where I'm From**_

_**ARTIST: Jason Michael Carroll **_

_**OoOoOoOo **_

_**** On a three hour flight from Memphis to LA  
I was silently celebrating my first class upgrade  
Laughing at my jeans and my boots  
Beside those high dollar shoes and Armani suits ****_

I gave a soft chuckle as I looked around the plane. It felt strange to know that I could have been one of them. Someone who was rarely home, someone with a trophy wife playing house, and someone who spent an equal amount of money on suites as he did on paying rent.

I once said none of these things mattered. I once said that flying coach was the same as flying first class. For the first year of college I saved my money to fly first class, wanting my friends to see that I had money like they did. After awhile though…it truly did stop mattering to me; I was often happy to be flying coach, my dad or brother by my side.

i gave a small nod to my seatmate. I hoped the man didn't snore or have any weird habits. It had been years since I'd ridden first class; my freshmen year to be exact. I was slightly nervous as the plane took off. I kept noticing the questioning glances I was receiving but did my best to ignore them.

_**** When the gentleman next to me said the drinks up here are free  
So if you'd like the first one can be on me  
He said I'm headin back from business in New York and Rome  
Tell me son, Where do you call home ****_

"DC," I answered with a small smile, "I'm a Federal Agent."

"You parents must be proud," The older man smiled gently.

"I work with my dad," I answered was soft, "My mom died before I started."

"I'm sorry," I could tell the man wondered if he'd put his foot in his mouth. Blushing he asked, "Got a picture?"

I felt my face light up but that was ok. I wanted older man knew everything was alright, "That's my dad, my younger sister, and my older brother."

"Nice family," The man smiled, "So may I ask how you're allowed to work with your family?" I couldn't help looking up at him in surprise that the he knew we all worked together. The older man smiled, "The outfits."

"Sorry," I blushed; I'd forgotten we were in our work gear, "None of us are blood related. My dad adopted me and kinda took in my younger sister. My brother is more of a best friend type thing."

"I understand son." The older man patted me on the arm.

I shrugged, "Well…

_**** …it may not sound like much  
But it's where I'm from ****_

"Sounds wonderful to me," The older man soothed.

_**** So we drank that round and then another  
There wasn't a topic in this world we did not cover  
He said I headed out west when I was barely 19  
Just a kid chasing my dreams ** **_

The older man grinned shaking his head, "My parents weren't exactly enthused with the prospect of their nineteen year old son going out into the real world. My mom expected me to follow in my dad's steps but…"

"I understand," I put in, "My dad demanded that I work for him. He was furious when I turned him down."

The older man nodded his head in understanding. I could tell he was surprised that I was so open about my past. I was surprised too. I've learned that sometimes some people are just destined to be friends and this was one such occasion.

"I was lucky in that aspect," The man admitted, "My dad told me to 'follow your dreams son' so I did. I left and worked hard."

"Does that mean you're going home or going on business," I had a slight smirk as I asked; I couldn't help myself.

"Home," The answer was said with a smile, "You?"

_**** I said I'm flying out here to pick up my big brother  
He's been fighting the cancer they discovered  
But he called last night and said I think this is the end  
So come take me home to my family and my friends ****_

"He said he wanted to be where everyone cared about one another," I smiled sadly, unable to hide my feelings, "He left after a disagreement with our boss. I supported his decision and still do but…it was hard."

"It always is," The man agreed.

"He told me he wanted to come back to a place where the worst thing about his day was listening to dad gripe about his lack of caffeine." I had to fight the tears threatening to spill. "Apparently, he loves his job but said it's not as friendly there."

"When you love one place," The older man explained gently, "It's harder to feel at home somewhere else because you unconsciously compare the two."

"I told him he was crazy but..." I gave a sad laugh, "He said

_**** …It may not sound like much but it's  
Where I'm from ****_

"I of course reminded him, that it's where I love now," I couldn't help but wonder if he would be gone before I could land.

_**** And as we stood to claim the bags we checked  
He said I'll pray for your brother and did I mention that  
Italian suits haven't always been my style ****_

I stopped and stared at him in shock. Somehow I couldn't manage to imagine the older man in anything but an Armani suit. Then again, I guess I could never really image me in anything but blue jean and a t-shirt.

He saw my expression and laughed. He grabbed a suitcase and put it to the side and began to look for a second. He looked over at me,

_**** See I was quarterback of my high school team  
We took state back in '63  
And my wife, she's still my homecoming queen ****_

"My mom wanted me to take over the family farm," He grinned at me and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Want to know something even funnier?" I asked him. I saw him nod, "My dad wanted me to take over his company too. You'd have ended up in overalls and I would have ended up in the suit."

"I love my hometown," He admitted to me freely, "You see it's a place where you were loved no matter what you did and I did some stupid things. It's a place where my parents loved each other every day no matter how much they fought or how stressed they got. I live my life with what they taught me. It's a place

_**** Where a man's word means everything ****_

"My wife and I used to go visit every couple weeks but since they passed, we don't get back as much." The man smiled at me, "To others

_****… It may not sound like much but it's **_

_**Where I'm from **  
**_

"Good luck son," The man shook my hand as we parted ways. I hopped in a taxi to the hospital where my brother was waiting for me. He looked so thin which I hadn't thought possible.

"Hey," I whispered as I hugged him, "How you doing?"

"I'm ready to go home," He admitted to me.

I nodded my head and a few hours later we were at the airport, flying first class, back to DC. Dad met us there. I was glad to see him. As the weeks passed I found myself looking around our neighborhood more and more.

My brother joined me on one of his good days, "You've been quite."

"Just thinking," I replied.

"About," He asked me.

"I don't want you to go," I admitted, hating myself for burdening him this way.

My brother didn't reply to that. Instead he looked around the yard, "You know people at work thought I was crazy for coming home. They just don't understand that

_**** …It may not sound like much but it's**_

_**Where I'm from ****_

I said nothing. After my conversation with the man from the plane, I understood all too well. With a pat to my shoulder he went inside to lie down.

Two weeks after that conversation, two and a half months after my plane ride, I e-mailed the gentleman:

_Mr. Grant,_

_You asked me to keep in touch. Thank you for your words of encouragement. You're right; no one understands what I (we) find so special about the place I'm (we're) from. I just wanted to update you, my brother, Jimmy, died yesterday afternoon at 2:32 p.m. I will never be the same. This place where I'm from will never be the same. The Funeral will be on the 7__th__ at Noon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tony Gibbs _

_**** Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound...... ****_


End file.
